2,2',2"-Nitrilo[triethyl-tris-(3,3',5,5'-tetra-tert-butyl-1,1'-biphenyl-2,2 '-diyl) phosphite] is a compound having the formula I ##STR1##
This compound of formula I is useful as a processing stabilizer for organic polymers as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,318,845 and 4,374,219. The compound of formula I is disclosed as being a white powder melting at 121.degree.-134.degree. C. As such, the powdery product has defects in terms of handling and apparent density, and exhibiting poor flowability, diffusibility into polymers, meterability, storage stability and hydrolytic stability.
It has now been found that the compound of formula I can be obtained in a different crystalline modification as purified crystalline particles which exhibit acceptable properties in respect to handling, apparent density, flowability, meterability, storage stability, hydrolytic stability and better migration into polymeric substrates.
The new beta modification is characterized by a triclinic crystalline form, melting in the range of 200.degree.-207.degree. C. as given by the peak temperature of the endotherm recorded by differential scanning calorimetry (DSC); and by an X-ray diffraction pattern obtained using Cu-K.alpha. which exhibits diffraction angles (2.THETA.) of very high intensity at 8.4 and 17; lines of high intensity at 9.9, 10.6, 11.4, 17.5, 19.1, 20.2; lines of medium intensity at 4.6, 4.9, 7.1, 12.7, 13.2, 13.6, 15.3, 15.8, 16.4, 16.7, 18.4, 19.7, 21.7, 23.4; and lines of weak intensity at 7.8, 8.8, 9.4, 12, 14.1, 14.6, 21, 22.3, 22.8, 23.9, 24.7, 25.3, 25.5, 26.4, 27.27.7, 28.4 and a relative absolute configuration of the three stereo axes of the dibenzo[d,f][1,3,2]dloxaphosphepin rings of R*,R*,S*.
R* and S* follow the customary convention when the absolute configuration of a molecule is unknown. The nomenclature adopted here is based on recent Chemical Abstracts Service practice as described by L. C. Cross and W. Kylne, Pure Appl. Chem. 45, 11-30 (1976).
The instant invention also relates to processes for the preparation of this novel beta crystalline modification of the compound of formula I.
The instant invention also pertains to a composition stabilized against thermal, oxidative and actinic induced degradation which comprises
(a) an organic material subject to thermal, oxidative or actinic induced degradation, and
(b) an effective stabilizing mount of the beta, triclinic crystalline form of 2,2',2"-nitrilo[triethyl-tris-(3,3',5,5'-tetra-tert-butyl-1,1'-biphenyl-2, 2'-diyl) phosphite], characterized by melting in the range of 200.degree.-207.degree. C. and by an X-ray diffraction pattern exhibiting lines of very high intensity at 8.4 and 17; lines of high intensity at 9.9, 10.6, 11.4, 17.5, 19.1, 20.2; lines of medium intensity at4.6, 4.9, 7.1, 12.7, 13.2, 13.6, 15.3, 15.8, 16.4, 16.7, 18.4, 19.7, 21.7, 23.4; and lines of weak intensity at 7.8, 8.8, 9.4, 12, 14.1, 14.6, 21, 22.3, 22.8, 23.9, 24.7, 25.3, 25.5, 26.4, 27.27.7, 28.4 and a relative absolute configuration of the three stereo axes of the dibenzo[d,f][1,3,2]dioxaphosphepin rings of R*,R*,S*.
The organic material is preferably a polymer processed at elevated temperatures. Particularly preferred organic polymers are the polyolefins, especially polypropylene and polyethylene, and polyamides. Most particularly the organic polymer is polypropylene.
The compounds of this invention are very effective processing stabilizers for polyolefins than the prior art compounds both in preventing molecular weight changes as well as preventing discoloration.
In general polymers which can be stabilized include
1. Polymers of monoolefins and diolefins, for example polypropylene, polyisobutylene, polybut-1-ene, poly-4-methylpent-1-ene, polyisoprene or polybutadiene, as well as polymers of cycloolefins, for instance of cyclopentene or norbornene, polyethylene (which optionally can be crosslinked), for example high density polyethylene (HI)PE), low density polyethylene (LDPE), linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE), branched low density polyethylene (BLDPE). PA0 Polyolefins, i.e. the polymers of monoolefins exemplified in the preceding paragraph, preferably polyethylene and polypropylene, can be prepared by different, and especially by the following, methods: PA0 a) radical polymerisation (normally under high pressure and at elevated temperature). PA0 b) catalytic polymerisation using a catalyst that normally contains one or more than one metal of groups IVb, Vb, VIb or VIII of the Periodic Table. These metals usually have one or more than one ligand, typically oxides, halides, alcoholates, esters, ethers, amines, alkyls, alkenyls and/or aryls that may be either .pi.- or .sigma.-coordinated. These metal complexes may be in the free form or fixed on substrates, typically on activated magnesium chloride, titanium(III) chloride, alumina or silicon oxide. These catalysts may be soluble or insoluble in the polymerisation medium. The catalysts can be used by themselves in the polymerisation or further activators may be used, typically metal alkyls, metal hydrides, metal alkyl halides, metal alkyl oxides or metal alkyloxanes, said metals being elements of groups la, Ha and/or IIIa of the Periodic Table. The activators may be modified conveniently with further ester, ether, mine or silyl ether groups. These catalyst systems are usually termed Phillips, Standard Oil Indiana, Ziegler (-Natta), TNZ (DuPont), metallocene or single site catalysts (SSC). PA0 2. Mixtures of the polymers mentioned under 1), for example mixtures of polypropylene with polyisobutylene, polypropylene with polyethylene (for example PP/HDPE, PP/LDPE) and mixtures of different types of polyethylene (for example LDPE/HDPE). PA0 3. Copolymers of monoolefins and diolefins with each other or with other vinyl monomers, for example ethylene/propylene copolymers, linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) and mixtures thereof with low density polyethylene (LDPE), propylene/but-1-ene copolymers, propylene/isobutylene copolymers, ethylene/but-1-ene copolymers, ethylene/hexene copolymers, ethylene/methylpentene copolymers, ethylene/heptene copolymers, ethylene/octene copolymers, propylene/butadiene copolymers, isobutylene/isoprene copolymers, ethylene/alkyl acrylate copolymers, ethylene/alkyl methacrylate copolymers, ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers and their copolymers with carbon monoxide or ethylene/acrylic acid copolymers and their salts (ionomers) as well as terpolymers of ethylene with propylene and a diene such as hexadiene, dicyclopentadiene or ethylidene-norbornene; and mixtures of such copolymers with one another and with polymers mentioned in 1 ) above, for example polypropylene/ethylene-propylene copolymers, LDPE/ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers (EVA), LDPE/ethylene-acrylic acid copolymers (EAA), LLDPE/EVA, LLDPE/EAA and alternating or random polyalkylene/carbon monoxide copolymers and mixtures thereof with other polymers, for example polyamides. PA0 4. Hydrocarbon resins (for example C.sub.5 -C.sub.9) including hydrogenated modifications thereof (e.g. tackdriers) and mixtures of polyalkylenes and starch. PA0 5. Polystyrene, poly(p-methylstyrene), poly(.alpha.-methylstyrene). PA0 6. Copolymers of styrene or .alpha.-methylstyrene with dienes or acrylic derivatives, for example styrene/butadiene, styrene/acrylonitrile, styrene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl acrylate, styrenefoutadiene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/maleic anhydride, styrene/acrylonitrile/methyl acrylate; mixtures of high impact strength of styrene copolymers and another polymer, for example a polyacrylate, a diene polymer or an ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymer, and block copolymers of styrene such as styrene/butadiene/styrene, styrene/isoprene/styrene, styrene/ethylene/butylene/styrene or styrene/ethylene/propylene/styrene. PA0 7. Graft copolymers of styrene or .alpha.-methylstyrene, for example styrene on polybutadiene, styrene on polybutadiene-styrene or polybutadiene-acrylonitrile copolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile (or methacrylonitrile) on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and methyl methacrylate on polybutadiene; styrene and maleic anhydride on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and maleic anhydride or maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and alkyl acrylates or methacrylates on polybutadiene; styrene and acrylonitrile on ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile on polyalkyl acrylates or polyalkyl methacrylates, styrene and acrylonitrile on acrylate/butadiene copolymers, as well as mixtures thereof with the copolymers listed under 6), for example the copolymer mixtures known as ABS, MBS, ASA or AES polymers. PA0 8. Halogen-containing polymers such as polychloroprene, chlorinated rubbers, chlorinated or sulfochlorinated polyethylene, copolymers of ethylene and chlorinated ethylene, epichlorohydrin homo- and copolymers, especially polymers of halogen-containing vinyl compounds, for example polyvinyl chloride, polyvinylidene chloride, polyvinyl fluoride, polyvinylidene fluoride, as well as copolymers thereof such as vinyl chloride/vinylidene chloride, vinyl chloride/vinyl acetate or vinylidene chloride/vinyl acetate copolymers. PA0 9. Polymers derived from .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated acids and derivatives thereof such as polyacrylates and polymethacrylates; polymethyl methacrylates, polyacrylamides and polyacrylonitriles, impact-modified with butyl acrylate. PA0 10. Copolymers of the monomers mentioned under 9) with each other or with other unsaturated monomers, for example acrylonitrile/butadiene copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkyl acrylate copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkoxyalkyl acrylate or acrylonitrile/vinyl halide copolymers or acrylonitrile/alkyl methacrylate/butadiene terpolymers. PA0 11. Polymers derived from unsaturated alcohols and amines or the acyl derivatives or acetals thereof, for example polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl stearate, polyvinyl benzoate, polyvinyl maleate, polyvinyl butyral, polyallyl phthalate or polyallyl melamine; as well as their copolymers with olefins mentioned in 1) above. PA0 12. Homopolymers and copolymers of cyclic ethers such as polyalkylene glycols, polyethylene oxide, polypropylene oxide or copolymers thereof with bisglycidyl ethers. PA0 13. Polyacetals such as polyoxymethylene and those polyoxymethylenes which contain ethylene oxide as a comonomer, polyacetals modified with thermoplastic polyurethanes, acrylates or MBS. PA0 14. Polyphenylene oxides and sulfides, and mixtures of polyphenylene oxides with styrene polymers or polyamides. PA0 15. Polyurethanes derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers, polyesters or polybutadienes on the one hand and aliphatic or aromatic polyisocyanates on the other, as well as precursors thereof. PA0 16. Polyamides and copolyamides derived from diamines and dicarboxylic acids and/or from aminocarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactams, for example polyamide 4, polyamide 6, polyamide 6/6, 6/10, 6/9, 6/12, 4/6, 12/12, polyamide 11, polyamide 12, aromatic polyamides starting from m-xylene diamine and adipic acid; polyamides prepared from hexamethylenediamine and isophthalic or/and terephthalic acid and with or without an elastomer as modifier, for example poly-2,4,4,-trimethylhexamethylene terephthalamide or poly-m-phenylene isophthalamide; and also block copolymers of the aforementioned polyamides with polyolefins, olefin copolymers, ionomers or chemically bonded or grafted elastomers; or with polyethers, e.g. with polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol or polytetramethylene glycol; as well as polyamides or copolyamides modified with EPDM or ABS; and polyamides condensed during processing (RIM polyamide systems). PA0 17. Polyureas, polyimides, polyamide-imides and polybenzimidazoles. PA0 18. Polyesters derived from dicarboxylic acids and diols and/or from hydroxycarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactones, for example polyethylene terephthalate, polybutylene terephthalate, poly-1,4-dimethylolcyclohexane terephthalate and polyhydroxybenzoates, as well as block copolyether esters derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers; and also polyesters modified with polycarbonates or MBS. PA0 19. Polycarbonates and polyester carbonates. PA0 20. Polysulfones, polyether sulfones and polyether ketones. PA0 21. Crosslinked polymers derived from aldehydes on the one hand and phenols, ureas and melamines on the other hand, such as phenol/formaldehyde resins, urea/formaldehyde resins and melamine/formaldehyde resins. PA0 22. Drying and non-drying alkyd resins. PA0 23. Unsaturated polyester resins derived from copolyesters of saturated and unsaturated dicarboxylic acids with polyhydric alcohols and vinyl compounds as crosslinking agents, and also halogen-containing modifications thereof of low flammability. PA0 24. Crosslinkable acrylic resins derived from substituted acrylates, for example epoxy acrylates, urethane acrylates or polyester acrylates. PA0 25. Alkyd resins, polyester resins and acrylate resins crosslinked with melamine resins, urea resins, polyisocyanates or epoxy resins. PA0 26. Crosslinked epoxy resins derived from polyepoxides, for example from bisglycidyl ethers or from cycloaliphatic diepoxides. PA0 27. Natural polymers such as cellulose, rubber, gelatin and chemically modified homologous derivatives thereof, for example cellulose acetates, cellulose propionates and cellulose butyrates, or the cellulose ethers such as methyl cellulose; as well as rosins and their derivatives. PA0 28. Blends of the aforementioned polymers (polyblends), for example PP/EPDM, Polyamide/EPDM or ABS, PVC/EVA, PVC/ABS, PVC/MBS, PC/ABS, PBTP/ABS, PC/ASA, PC/PBT, PVC/CPE, PVC/acrylates, POM/thermoplastic PUR, PC/thermoplastic PUR, POM/acrylate, POM/MBS, PPO/HIPS, PPO/PA 6.6 and copolymers, PA/HDPE, PA/PP, PA/PPO. PA0 29. Naturally occurring and synthetic organic materials which are pure monomeric compounds or mixes of such compounds, for example mineral oils, animal and vegetable fats, oil and waxes, or oils, fats and waxes based on synthetic esters (e.g. phthalates, adipates, phosphates or trimellitates) and also mixes of synthetic esters with mineral oils in any weight ratios, typically those used as spinning compositions, as well as aqueous emulsions of such materials. PA0 30. Aqueous emulsions of natural or synthetic rubber, e.g. natural latex or latices of carboxylated styrene/butadiene copolymers. PA0 31. Polysiloxanes such as the soft, hydrophilic polysiloxanes described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,467; and the hard polyorganosiloxanes described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,147. PA0 32. Polyketimines in combination with unsaturated acrylic polyacetoacetate resins or with unsaturated acrylic resins. The unsaturated acrylic resins include the urethane acrylates, polyether acrylates, vinyl or acryl copolymers with pendant unsaturated groups and the acrylated melamines. The polyketimines are prepared from polyamines and ketones in the presence of an acid catalyst. PA0 33. Radiation curable compositions containing ethylenically unsaturated monomers or oligomers and a polyunsaturated aliphatic oligomer. PA0 34. Epoxymelamine resins such as light-stable epoxy resins crosslinked by an epoxy functional coetherified high solids melamine resin such as LSE-4103 (Monsanto). PA0 1.1. Alkylated monophenols, for example, PA0 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol PA0 2- tert- butyl-4,6- dimethylphenol PA0 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol PA0 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-n-butylphenol PA0 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-i-butylphenol PA0 2,6-di-cyclopentyl-4-methylphenol PA0 2- (.alpha.-methhylcyclohexyl)-4,6-dimethylphenol PA0 2,6-di-octadecyl-4-methylphenol PA0 2,4,6-tri-cyclohexylphenol PA0 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxymethylphenol PA0 1.2. Alkylated hydroquinones, for example, PA0 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol PA0 2,5-di-tert-butyl-hydroquinone PA0 2,5-di-tert-amyl-hydroquinone PA0 2,6-diphenyl-4-octadecyloxyphenol PA0 1.3. Hydroxylated thiodiphenyl ethers, for example, PA0 2,2'-thio-bis-(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol) PA0 2,2'-thio-bis-(4-octylphenol) PA0 4,4'-thio-bis-(6-tert-butyl-3-methylphenol) PA0 4,4'-thio-bis-(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol) PA0 1.4. Alkylidene-bisphenols, for example, PA0 2,2'-methylene-bis-(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol) PA0 2,2'-methylene-bis-(6-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol) PA0 2,2'-methylene-bis-[4-methyl-6-(.alpha.-methylcyclohexyl)-phenol] PA0 2,2'-methylene-bis-(4-methyl-6-cyclohexylphenol) PA0 2,2'-methylene-bis-(6-nonyl-4-methylphenol) PA0 2,2'-methylene-bis-[6-(.alpha.-methylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol] PA0 2,2'-methylene-bis-[6-(.alpha.,.alpha.-dimethylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol] PA0 2,2'-methylene-bis-(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol) PA0 2,2'-ethylidene-bis-(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol) PA0 2,2'-ethylidene-bis-(6-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol) PA0 4,4'-methylene-bis-(2,6-di-tert-butylphenol) PA0 4,4'-methylene-bis-(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol) PA0 1,1-bis-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)-butane PA0 2,6-di-(3-tert-butyl-5-methyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)-4-methylphenol PA0 1,1,3-tris-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)-butane PA0 1,1-bis-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)-3-n-dodecylmercaptobutane PA0 ethyleneglycol bis-[3,3-bis-(3'-tert-butyl-4'-hydroxyphenyl)-butyrate] PA0 di-(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methylphenyl)-dicyclopentadiene PA0 di-[2-(3'-tert-butyl-2'-hydroxy-5'-methyl-benzyl)-6-tert-butyl-4-methylphen yl] terephthalate. PA0 1.5. Benzyl compounds, for example, PA0 1,3,5-tri-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,4,6-trimethylbenzene PA0 di-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl) sulfide PA0 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl-mercapto-acetic acid isooctyl ester PA0 bis-(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)dithiol terephthalate PA0 1,3,5-tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl) isocyanurate PA0 1,3,5-tris-(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl) isocyanurate PA0 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl-phosphoric acid dioctadecyl ester PA0 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl-phosphoric acid monoethyl ester, calcium-salt PA0 1.6. Acylaminophenols, for example, PA0 4-hydroxy-lauric acid anilide PA0 4-hydroxy-stearic acid anilide PA0 2,4-bis-octylmercapto-6-(3,5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-s-triazine PA0 octyl-N-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-carbamate PA0 1.7. Esters of .beta.-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propionic acid with monohydric or polyhydric alcohols, for example, PA0 1.8. Esters of .beta.-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)-propionic acid with monohydride or polyhydric alcohols, for example, PA0 1.9. Amides of .beta.-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propionic acid for example, PA0 N,N'-di-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-hexamethylenediamine PA0 N,N'-di-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-trimethylenediamine PA0 N,N'-di-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-hydrazine PA0 1.10 Diarylamines, for example, diphenylamine, N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, N-(4-tert-octylphenyl)-1-naphthylamine, 4,4'-di-tert-octyl-diphenylamine, reaction product of N-phenylbenzylamine and 2,4,4-trimethylpentane, reaction product of diphenylamine and 2,4,4-trimethylpentene, reaction product of N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine and 2,4,4-trimethylpentene. PA0 2.1.2-(2'-Hydroxyphenyl)-benzotriazoles, for example, the 5'-methyl-, 3',5'-di-tert-butyl-, 5'-tert-butyl-, 5'-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-, 5-chloro-3',5'-di-tert-butyl-, 5-chloro-3'-tert-butyl-5'-methyl-, 3'-sec-butyl-5'-tert-butyl-, 4'-octoxy, 3',5'-di-tert-amyl-, 3',5'-bis-(.alpha.,.alpha.-dimethylbenzyl), 3'-tert-butyl-5'-(2-(omega-hydroxy-octa-(ethyleneoxy)carbonyl-ethyl)-, 3'-dodecyl-5'-methyl-, and 3'-tert-butyl-5'-(2-octyloxycarbonyl)ethyl-, and dodecylated-5'-methyl derivatives. PA0 2.2. 2-Hydroxy-benzophenones, for example, the 4-hydroxy-, 4-methoxy-, 4-octoxy, 4-decyloxy-, 4-dodecyloxy-, 4-benzyloxy, 4,2',4'-trihydroxy- and 2'-hydroxy-4,4'-dimethoxy derivatives. PA0 2.3. Esters of optionally substituted benzoic acids for example, phenyl salicylate, 4-tert-butylphenyl salicylate, octylphenyl salicylate, dibenzoylresorcinol, bis-(4-tert-butylbenzoyl)-resorcinol, benzoylresorcinol, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoic acid 2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl ester and 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoic acid hexadecyl ester. PA0 2.4. Acrylates, for example, .alpha.-cyano-.beta.,.beta.-diphenylacrylic acid ethyl ester or isooctyl ester, .alpha.-carbomethoxy-cinnamic acid methyl ester, .alpha.-cyano-.beta.-methyl-p-methoxy-cinnamic acid methyl ester or butyl ester, .alpha.-carbomethoxy-p-methoxy-cinnamic acid methyl ester, N-(.beta.-carbomethoxy-.beta.-cyanovinyl)-2-methyl-indoline. PA0 2.5. Nickel compounds, for example, nickel complexes of 2,2'-thio-bis-[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-phenol], such as the 1: 1 or 1:2 complex, optionally with additional ligands such as n-butylamine, triethanolamine or N-cyclohexyl-diethanolamine, nickel dibutyldithiocarbamate, nickel salts of 4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylphosphonic acid monoalkyl esters, such as of the methyl, ethyl or butyl ester, nickel complexes of ketoximes such as of 2-hydroxy-4-methyl-phenyl undecyl ketoxime, nickel complexes of 1-phenyl-4-1auroyl-5-hydroxy-pyrazole, optionally with additional ligands. PA0 2.6. Sterically hindered mines, for example bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl) sebacate, bis-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl) sebacate, n-butyl-3,5-di-tert.butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl malonic acid bis-(1,2,2,6,6-pentanemethylpiperidyl)ester, condensation product of 1-hydroxyethyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine and succinic acid, condensation product of N,N'-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)-hexamethylenediamine and 4-tert-octylarnino-2,6-dichloro-s-triazine, tris-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)-nitrilotriacetate, tetrakis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl) 1,2,3,4-butanetetracarboxylate, 1,1'(1,2-ethanediyl)-bis-(3,3,5,5-tetramethylpiperazinone), bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) sebacate. PA0 2.7. Oxalic acid dimides, for example, 4,4'-di-octyloxy-oxanilide, 2,2'-di-octyloxy-5,5'-di-tert-butyl-oxanilide, 2,2'-di-dodecyloxy-5,5'-di-tert-butyl-oxanilide, 2-ethoxy-2'-ethyl-oxanilide, N,N'-bis (3-dimethylarninopropyl)-oxalamide, 2-ethoxy-5-tert-butyl-2'-ethyloxanilide and its mixture with 2-ethoxy-2'-ethyl-5,4'-di-tert-butyloxanilide and mixtures of ortho- and para-methoxy- as well as of o- and p-ethoxy-disubstituted oxanilides. PA0 2.8. Hydroxyphenyl-s-triazines, for example 2,6-bis-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-4-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-s-triazine; 2,6-bis-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-4-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-s-triazine; 2,4-bis(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-6-(4-chlorophenyl)-s-triazine; 2,4-bis[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxyethoxy)phenyl]-6-(4-chloropheny l)-s-triazine; 2,4-bis[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxyethoxy)phenyl]-6-(2,4-dimethylp henyl)-s-triazine; 2,4-bis[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxyethoxy)phenyl]-6-(4-bromophenyl)-s-triazine; 2,4-bis[2-hydroxy-4-(2-acetoxyethoxy)phenyl]-6-(4-chloro-phenyl)-s-triazin e, 2,4-bis(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-6-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-s-triazine. PA0 3. Metal deactivators, for example, N,N'-diphenyloxalic acid diamide, N-salicylal-N'-salicyloylhydrazine, N,N'-bis-salicyloylhydrazine, N,N'-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-hydrazine, 3-salicyloylamino- 1,2,4-triazole, bis-benzylidene-oxalic acid dihydrazide. PA0 4. Phosphites and phosphonites, for example, triphenyl phosphite, diphenylalkyl phosphites, phenyldialkyl phosphites, tri-(nonylphenyl) phosphite, trilauryl phosphite, trioctadecyl phosphite, di-stearyl-pentaerythritol diphosphite, tris-(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) phosphite, di-isedecyl-pentaerythritol diphosphite, di-(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, tristearylsorbitol triphosphite, tetrakis-(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) 4,4'-diphenylylenediphosphonite. PA0 5. Compounds which destroy peroxide, for example, esters of .beta.-thiodipropionic acid, for example the lauryl, stearyl, myristyl or tridecyl esters, mercapto-benzimidazole or the zinc salt of 2-mercaptobenzimidazole, zinc dibutyl-dithiocarbamate, dioctadecyl disulfide, pentaerythritol tetrakis-(.beta.-dodecylmercapto)-propionate. PA0 6. Hydroxylamines, for example, N,N-dibenzylhydroxylamine, N,N-diethylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctylhydroxylamine, N,N-dilaurylhydroxylamine, N,N-ditetradecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dihexadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctadecylhydroxylamine, N-hexadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N-heptadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine. PA0 7. Nitrones, for example, N-benzyl-alpha-phenyl nitrone, N-ethyl-alpha-methyl nitrone, N-octyl-alpha-heptyl nitrone, N-lauryl-alpha-undecyl nitrone, N-tetradecyl-alpha-tridecyl nitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-pentadecyl nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-heptadecylnitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-pentadecyl nitrone, N-heptadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-hexadecyl nitrone, nitrone derived from N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine. PA0 8. Polyamide stabilizers, for example copper salts in combination with iodides and/or phosphorus compounds and salts of divalent manganese. PA0 9. Basic co-stabilizers, for example, melamine, polyvinylpyrrolidone, dicyandiamide, triallyl cyanurate, urea derivatives, hydrazine derivatives, amines, polyamides, polyurethanes, alkali metal salts and alkaline earth metal salts of higher fatty acids for example Ca stearate, Zn stearate, Mg stearate, Na ricinoleate and K palmitate, antimony pyrocatecholate or zinc pyrocatecholate. PA0 10. Nucleating agents, for example, 4-tert-butyl-benzoic acid, adipic acid, diphenylacetic acid. PA0 11. Fillers and reinforcing agents, for example, calcium carbonate, silicates, glass fibers, asbestos, talc, kaolin, mica, barium sulfate, metal oxides and hydroxides, carbon black, graphite. PA0 12. Other additives, for example, plasticizers, lubricants, emulsifiers, pigments, optical brighteners, flameproofing agents, anti-static agents, blowing agents and thiosynergists such as dilauryl thiodipropionate or distearyl thiodipropionate. PA0 13. Benzofuranones and indolinones, for example those disclosed in US-A-4 325 863, U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,244 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,312, or 3-[4-(2-acetoxyethoxy)phenyl]-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-[4-(2-stearoyloxyethoxy)phenyl]benzofuran-2-one, 3,3'-bis[5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-[2-hydroxyethoxy]phenyl)benzofurran-2-one] , 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-ethoxyphenyl)-benzofuran-2-one, 3-(4-acetoxy-3,5-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-ten-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 3-(3,5-dimethyl-4-pivaloyloxyphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one. PA0 1. Alkylated Monophenols PA0 2,6-Di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butylphenol, 2-tert-butyl-4,6-dimethylphenol,2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-ethyl-phenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-n-butylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-i-butylphenol, 2,6-di-cyclopentyl-4-methylphenol, 2-(.beta.-methylcyclohexyl)-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-di-octa-decyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4,6-tri-cyclohexylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxymethylphenol, o-tert-butylphenol. PA0 2. Alkylated Hydroquinones PA0 2,6-Di-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol, 2,5-di-tert-butyl-hydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-amyl-hydroquinone, 2,6-diphenyl-4-octa-decyloxyphenol. PA0 3. Hydroxylated Thiodiphenylethers PA0 2,2'-Thio-bis-(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2'-thio-bis-(4-octyl-phenyl), 4,4'-thio-bis-(6-tert-butyl-3-methylphenol ), 4,4'-thio-bis-(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol). PA0 4. AlkyIidene-Bisphenols PA0 2,2'-Methylene-bis-(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2'-methylene-bis-(6-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol), 2,2 '-methylene-bis-(4-methyl-6-(.alpha.-methyl-cyclohexyl)-phenol), 2,2'-methylene-bis-(4-methyl-6-cyclohexylphenol), 2,2'-methylene-bis-(6-nonyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2'-methylene-bis-(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2'-ethylidene-bis-(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2'-ethylidene-bis-(6-tert-butyl-4- or -5-isobutylphenol), 2,2'-methylene-bis-(6-(.alpha.-methylbenzyl-4-nonylphenol), 2,2'-methylene-bis-(6-(.alpha.,.alpha.-di-methylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol), 4,4'-methylene-bis-(2,6-di-tert-butyl-phenol), 4,4'-methylene-bis-(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 1,1-bis-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2methyl-phenol)-butane, 2,6-di-(3-tert-butyl-5-methyl-2-hydroxy-benzyl)-4-methyl-phenol, 1,1,3-tris-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)-3-n-dodecyl)-mercaptobu tane, ethyleneglycol-bis-[3,3-bis-(3'-tert-butyl-4'-hydroxyphenyl)-butyrate], bis-(3-tert-butyl-4hydroxy-5-methylphenyl)-dicyclopentadiene, bis-[2-(3'-tert-butyl-2'-hydroxy-5'-methyl-benzyl)-6-tert-butyl-4-methyl-p henyl]-terephthalate. PA0 5. Benzyl Compounds PA0 1,3,5-Tri-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,4,6-trimethyl-benzene, bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-sulfide, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl-mercaptoacetic acid-isooctylester, bis-(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethyl-benzyl)dithiolterephthalate, 1,3,5-tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-isocyanurate, 1,3,5-tris-(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)-isocyanurate, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl-phosphonic acid-dioctadecylester, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl-phosphonic acid-monoethylester, calcium-salt. PA0 6. Acylaminophenols PA0 4-Hydroxy-lauric acid anilide, 4-hydroxy-stearic acid anilide, 2,4-bis-octyl-mercapto-6- (3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-s-triazine, N-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-carbamic acid octyl ester. PA0 7. Esters of [5-(3,5-Di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxypheny1)-propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, for example with methanol, isooctyl alcohol, 2-ethylhexanol, diethylene glycol, octadecanol, triethylene glycol, 1,6-hexanediol, pentaerythritol, neopentyl glycol, tris-hydroxyethyl isocyanurate, thiodiethylene glycol, bis-hydroxyethyl-oxalic acid diamide. PA0 8. Esters of .beta.-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)-propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, for example with methanol, isooctyl alcohol, 2-ethylhexanol, diethylene glycol, octadecanol, triethylene glycol, 1,6-hexanediol, pentaerythritol, neopentyl glycol, tris-hydroxyethyl isocyanurate,thiodiethylene glycol, di-hydroxyethyl-oxalic acid diamide. PA0 9. Amides of .beta.-(3,5-Di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propionic acid for example N,N'-Bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-hexamethylene-diamin e, N,N'-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-phenylpropionyl)-trimethylene-diamin e, N,N'-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-hydrazine. PA0 N,N'-Di-isopropyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,N'-di-sec.-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,N'-bis(1,4-dimethyl-pentyl)-p-phe nylenediamine, N,N'-bis(1 -ethyl-3-methyl-pentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,N'-bis(1-methyl-heptyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,N'-dicyclohexyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,N'-diphenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,N'-di-(naphthyl-2-)-p-phenylenediamine, N-isopropyl-N'-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)-N'-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1-methyl-heptyl)-N'-phenyl-p-phenylene-diamine, N-cyclohexyl-N'-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, 4-(p-toluene-sulfonamido)-diphenylamine, N,N'-dimethyl-N,N'-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, di-phenylamine, N-allyldiphenylamine, 4-isopropoxy-diphenylamine, N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, N-phenyl-2-naphthylamine, octylated diphenylamine, e.g. p,p'-di-tert-octyldiphenylamine, 4-n-butylaminophenol, 4-butyrylamino-phenol, 4-nonanoylamino-phenol, 4-dodecanoyl-amino-phenol, 4-octadecanoyl-amino-phenol, di-(4-methoxy-phenyl)-amine, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-dimethyl-amino-methyl-phenol, 2,4'-diamino-diphenylmethane, 4,4'-diamino-diphenyl-methane, N,N,N',N'-tetramethyl-4,4'-diamino-diphenylmethane, 1,2-di-(phenyl-amino)-ethane, 1,2-di-[2-methyl-phenyl)-amino]-ethane, 1,3-di-(phenylamino)-propane, (o-tolyl)-biguanide, di-[4-1',3'-dimethyl-butyl)-phenyl]amine, tert-octylated N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-butyl-/tert-octyldiphenylamines, 2,3-dihydro-3,3-dimethyl-4H-1,4-benzothiazine, phenothiazine, N-allylphenothiazine, tert-octylated phenothiazine, 3,7-di-tert-octylphenothiazine. PA0 Examples of metal passivators, for example for copper, are: PA0 Triazoles, benzotriazoles and derivatives thereof, tolutriazole and derivatives thereof, e.g. di(2-ethylhexyl)-arninomethyltolutriazole, 2-mercaptobenzothiazole, 5,5'-methylene-bis-benzotriazole, 4,5,6,7-tetrahydrobenzo-triazole, salicyclidene-propylene-diamine and salicyclamino-guanidine and salts thereof, 1,2,4-triazole and N,N'-disubstituted aminomethyl triazoles of formula ##STR12## in which R.sub.8 and R.sub.9 are, independently, e.g. alkyl, alkenyl, or hydroxyethyl, obtained by reacting 1,2,4-triazole with formaldehyde and an amine, HNR.sub.8 R.sub.9, as disclosed in European Patent Application No. 160620; and the Mannich reaction products derived from benzotriazole or tolutriazole, formaldehyde and an amine HNR.sub.8 R.sub.9. PA0 a) Organic acids, their esters, metal salts and anhydrides, e.g. N-oleoyl-sarcosine, sorbitan-mono-oleate, lead-naphthenate, alkenyl-succinic acids and -anhydrides, e.g. dodecenyl-succinic acid anhydride, succinic acid partial esters and amines, 4-nonyl-phenoxy-acetic acid. PA0 b) Nitrogen-containing compounds, e.g. PA0 I. Primary, secondary or tertiary aliphatic or cycloaliphatic amines and amine-salts of organic and inorganic acids, e.g. oil-soluble alkyl-ammonium carboxylates PA0 II. Heterocyclic compounds, e.g. substituted imidazolines and oxazolines. PA0 c) Phosphorus-containing compounds, e.g. amine salts of phosphonic acid or phosphoric acid partial esters, zinc dialkyldithio phosphates. PA0 d) Sulfur-containing compounds, e.g. barium-dinonylnaphthalene-n-sulfonates, calcium petroleum sulfonates. PA0 e) Derivatives of gamma-alkoxypropylamines described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 15783/1973; and PA0 f) Salts having the formula Y--NH.sub.3 --R.sub.10 CO.sub.2 -- in which Y is a group R.sub.11 X.sub.1 CH.sub.2 CH(OH)CH.sub.2 in which R.sub.10 and R.sub.11, independently, are e.g. alkyl and X.sub.1 is O, CO.sub.2, NH, N(alkyl), N(alkenyl) or S, these salts being prepared by mixing an amine Y--NH.sub.2 with an acid R.sub.10 CO.sub.2 H, as disclosed in DE-OS 3437 876 (German Offenlegungsschrift). PA0 g) Compounds having the formula EQU R.sub.12 --X.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 --CH(OH)--CH.sub.2 NR.sub.13 R.sub.14 PA0 h) Compounds having the formula: ##STR13## in which R.sub.15, R.sub.16, R.sub.17 are, independently, hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.15 alkyl, C.sub.5 -C.sub.12 cycloalkyl, C.sub.6 -C.sub.15 aryl or C.sub.7 -C.sub.12 aralkyl and R.sub.18 and R.sub.19, independently, are hydrogen, 2-hydroxyethyl or 2-hydroxypropyl, provided that R.sub.18 and R.sub.19 are not simultaneously hydrogen and, when R.sub.18 and R.sub.19 are each --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH, R.sub.15 and R.sub.16 are not simultaneously hydrogen and R.sub.17 is not pentyl. These compounds are described in EP Patent specification 0 252 007. PA0 Examples of viscosity-index improvers are: PA0 Polyacrylates, polymethacrylates, vinylpyrrolidone/methacrylate-copolymers, polyvinylpyrrolidones, polybutanes, olefin-copolymers, styrene/-acrylate-copolymers, polyethers. PA0 Examples of pour-point depressants are: PA0 Polymethacrylates, alkylated naphthalene derivatives. PA0 Examples of dispersants/detergents are: PA0 Polybutenylsuccinic acid-amides or -imides, polybutenyl-phosphonic acid derivatives, basic magnesium-, calcium-, and baxiumsulfonates and -phenolates. PA0 Examples of anti-wear additives and extreme pressure additives are: PA0 Sulphur- and/or phosphorus- and/or halogen-containing compounds e.g. sulphurised vegetable oils, zinc dialkyldithiophosphates, tritolylphosphate, chlorinated paraffins, alkyl- and aryldi- and trisulphides, triphenylphosphorothionate. PA0 One process for the preparation of the instant beta crystalline modification comprises heating a melt of the compound of formula I at a temperature in the range of 170 to 200.degree. C until the novel beta crystalline modification forms or optionally seed the melt with the novel beta crystalline form in order to increase the rate and efficiency of the melt crystallization. The melt crystallization is optionally carried out under reduced pressure of from 400 mm Hg to 0. 1 mm Hg. The melt crystallization can also be carried out in an extruder or kneader as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,326, the relevant parts of which are herein incorporated by reference.
In general, the compounds of the present invention are employed in from about 0.01 to about 5% by weight of the stabilized composition, although this will vary with the particular substrate and application. An advantageous range is from about 0.05 to about 3%, and especially 0.05 to about 1%.
The stabilizers of the instant invention may readily be incorporated into the organic polymers by conventional techniques, at any convenient stage prior to the manufacture of shaped articles therefrom. For example, the stabilizer may be mixed with the polymer in dry powder form, or a suspension or emulsion of the stabilizer may be mixed with a solution, suspension, or emulsion of the polymer. The resulting stabilized polymer compositions of the invention may optionally also contain from about 0.01 to about 5%, preferably from about 0.025 to about 2%, and especially from about 0.1 to about 1% by weight of various conventional additives, such as the materials listed below, or mixtures thereof.